izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Disney Musical Extravaganza!
This is just a random idea I had while listening to Disney songs, This contains many songs from different Disney movies and lots of couples, but I'm not going to reveal them until their scene comes, enjoy! Chapter One: Reflection Why does no one understand her? Why does everyone think she is just a girly girl without a mind of her own? She is so much more than that... But why can't anyone see that? Gem stared down at a pool of water, her face was covered in make-up, and not disguise make-up, but beautifying make-up. She didn't like it, it just wasn't who she was. She was wearing a long, flowing dress, and as beautiful as it was, she didn't think it was really who she was either. Tears fell from her big, ruby eyes. Why didn't anyone see who she really was? She began to sing. "Look at me...I will ne-ver pass, for a perfect bride..." She looked away from the water. "Or a perfect daughter..." She stood and began to walk. "Could it be...I'm not meant to play, this part?" She stared at the pool as she walked. "Now I see, if I were to tru-ly, be myself..." She knelt down again. "It would break my family's heart..." She stated down at her reflection. "Who is that girl I see, staring straight...back at me?" She started to cry slightly. "Why is my reflection someone, I...Don't know?" She kept staring at the pool, crying her heart out. "Some-how, I cannot hide...Who I am, though I've tried..." She wiped the make-up off her face. "When will my reflection show...Who I am, inside?" She stood and walked away slowly. "When wil my reflection show...Who I am...In-side...?" Chapter Two: Kiss The Girl They sat together in a small boat. Just the two of them. Dib moved them along with the oars, while Zay sat quietly, with her hands folded in her lap. At that moment, what Zay desired more than anything, was a kiss from Dib. She didn't know that he wanted the same thing, but was too nervous to try. That is, until soft musical sounds came from all around them. First the percussion, a steady, rhythmic drumbeat. Next the strings, a very quiet tone that added to the drumbeat nicely. Then the winds, a very beautiful sound, that accompanied the other instruments nicely. Finally, a voice came from nowhere they could see, to complete this lovely song. "There...You see her," Dib perked up slightly, and looked at Zay. "Sitting there across the way," Dib stopped rowing for a moment, just to listen to the music. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about...her," Dib gazed at Zay, he could've sworn the song was talking about her, and what he thought about her... "And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna, kiss the girl!" Dib's eyes widened, how on Earth was that possible, how did whoever was singing this know that was what he wanted to do? He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, but then he say Zay, just sitting there, smiling, and illuminated by the fireflies. She looked stunning. "Yes...You want her," Dib looked away from Zay. "Look at her, you know you do..." He found his gaze always straying back over to Zay. He couldn't fight the feeling growing inside him. So he decided to try and kiss the girl. "Possible, she want you too, there's one way to ask her.." Dib looked at Zay, who's eyes seemed to light up, just at his gaze. "It don't take a word, not a single word..." Dib leaned forward. "Go on, and, kiss the girl!" Zay did the same, but Dib had second thoughts, and pulled away at the last minute... He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but he was too nervous, he just couldn't do it. "Sha-la-la-la, my,oh,my, look like the boy too shy..." Dib nodded slightly. "He ain't gonna, kiss the girl..." Zay looked out at the water, her face reflecting back. "Sha-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he's gonna, miss the girl..." Dib suddenly became worried, he didn't want to lose his chance...He was going to go for it, the next moment he had. "Now's...your moment..." Dib sat up, it was? "Floating in a blue lagoon..." Dib started to think, what if Zay didn't want to kiss him? "Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better..." Zay looked away from the water, and caught Dib gazing at her, she blushed slightly, and smiled. "She don't say a word, and she won't say a word, until you, kiss the girl," Dib thought again, maybe Zay did want his kiss after all... "Sh-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and, kiss the girl" Dib and Zay stared at one another...Unsure of what to say, or do... "Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now! Don't try to hide it now..., you wanna kiss the girl..." Dib just stared, uneasy...and afraid. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, and listen to the song, song say, kiss the girl..." Dib took at deep breath, and slowly moved forward. "Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play! Do what the, music say, you gonna, kiss the girl..." Zay's eyes lit up, as she moved forward as well. "Kiss the girl..." "Why don't you, kiss the girl?" "Go on and, kiss the girl..." "Go on and...kiss the girl..." They moved closer, until their lips finally met. Dib had done it, Dib had, kissed the girl. Chapter Three: Perfect Isn't Easy Tanri awoke one morning, tired, and sleepy. She let out a yawn, and climbed off of her bed. She approached her vanity, and switched on the lights surrounding it. She let out a gasp, her hair was untidy, and she was heaaring a bathrobe. She had a very tired look in her eyes. She looked disgusted, and began to sing. "Girl, we've got work, to do..." She grabbed her make-up, and opened her compact full of powder. "Pass me the paint, and glue..." She took the powderpuff and began to dap her face repeatedly, bringing back the normal, glowing, flawless skin she had every day. "Perfect...isn't easy...." She applied a coating of mascara to her long eyelashes, and threw in a touch of blush to her cheeks, for good measure. "But it's me..." She smiled at herself in the mirror, she never thought she could she a more beautiful girl. "When one knows the world is watching..." She brushed out her golden blonde hair, and brushed it off her shoulders. "One does what one must, some minor adjustments darling..." She stood and walked away, shutting off the lights first. "Not for my vanity, but for humanity..." She walked across her bedroom. "Each little step, a pose..." She stopped to admire herself in the mirror, and looked at a picture of her parents, smiling beautifully. "See how the breeding, shows..." She walked away from her other mirror, and fell back dramatically onto her bed. "Sometimes it's too much, for even me..." She looked at the pictures from all the beauty pagents she had won. "But when all the world says, "yes," then who am I to say, "No"? She walked over to the window, moving very seductively the entire way. "Don't ask a mutt, to strut, like a show girl, no, girl, you need a pro," She opened the curtains and flooded light into the room. "Not a flea or a flaw...Take a peek at that paw..." The birds even seemed to sing along with her, she was that perfect. "Perfection, becomes me...nest ce pas?" She realized that she wasn't properly dressed, so she walked back into her room, and she grabbed her everyday clothes, but somehow, she always managed to make it look very fancy. "Unrivaled, unruffled, I'm beauty unleashed!" After finishing her clothes, she finally opened the window. "Jarred rock, hard sock..." She sang out so her voice echoed across the neighborhood. "So classic and classy, we're not talking Lassie..." She could see over half the boys in the neighborhood, had stopped whatever they were doing, just to look at her. "Tho' many covet my bone and bowl..." She plucked a flower, as the boys just stared. "They're barking up the wrong tree..." She laughed at them. "You pretty pups, all over the city..." She tossed a flower into the neighbors yard, as all the boys wrestled each other for it. "I have your hearts, and you have my pity..." She turned and walked away from the windows "Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty," She opened the door to her room. "Perfect, my dears...." She walked down the stairs. "Is me..." She held her final note, all the way, down the stairs. Chapter Four:'' Make a Man Out of You'' She paced back and forth, in front of the terrified bunch of male Irken soldiers. She was disgusted and dissapointed at their spineless behavior. She grabbed a staff and kicked two vases up into the air, which she easily smashed as they came down. "Let's get down to buis-ness! To defeat, the huns!" She stood tall, unafraid, and intimidating. "Did they send me daught-ers? Whes I asked, for sons!" She approached them slowly, glaring at each of them in turn. "You're the sad-dest bunch, I ever met, but you bet, be-fore we're through, Mister, I'll, make a man, out of you..." She grabbed one soldier, locked his arm behind him, and kicked the back of his knees, causing him to collapse before her. "Tranquil as the for-est, but on, fire...within!" She walked to every soldier, telling them to stand taller, and hold their heads up high, they were soldiers, not smeets. "Once you find you cen-ter, you are sure....to win!" Once they all looked aalert and aware, she walked back to the front. "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you hav-en't got a clue...somehow I'll...make a man...out of you!" She beckoned them up, one by one, to come and face her in combat. They began to sing, one at a time. "I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Se ducked and as the frightened soldier attemped to kick his instructor. "Say good-bye to those who knew me!" She grabbed his leg as he tried to kick once more, and threw him down. "Boy, was I a fool in Skool for cutting gym..." She picked up the wounded soldier, and tossed him out of range, just as another came in. "This guy's got 'em scared to death!" She took him down as well, using a different technique entirely. "Hope he doesn't see right through me!" She tossed this defeated opponent out of range as well, and on came the next one. "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" As the opponenents came, they grew more and more confident. "We must be swift as the coursing river!" One managed to hit her, but she grabbed his fist and threw him over her shoulder. "With all the force of a great, ty-phoon!" She kicked him across the ground. "With all the strength of a raging fire!" She approached him, and offered him her hand, which he took catiously. "Mysterious as the dark side of, the moon!" She pulled him to his feet and brushed him off. "Time is racing toward us, til the huns, ar-rive!" She shouted at him to duck, and he did so as she kicked at him again. "Heed my every or-der! And you might, sur-vive!" She smiled slightly and nodded, then she turned to the rest of the group, with a scowl. "You're unsuited for, the rage of war, so pack, go home, you're through! How could I, make a man, out of you?" The soldiers hung their heads, but some stood tall, they refused to give in, that's what Tayree liked to see. "We must be swift as the coursing ri-ver!" She showed them all stances, which some copied exactly, while others needed a little practice. "With all the force of a great, ty-phoon!" She demonstrated multiple manuevers and techniques, which the soldiers attempted to perform on the other soldiers. "With all the strength of a raging fire!" She saluted her students proudly, and they saluted her. "Mysterious as the dark side of, the moon!" She smiled for the first time since the trainees had met her, she was proud to be their trainer, they had so much potential, and she could see that. "We must be swift as the coursing river!" "With all the force of a gtreat, ty-phoon!' "With all the strength of a raging fire!" "Myesterious as the dark side of, the moon..." She placed a fist flat against the palm of her hand, and bowed. Chapter Five: God Help The Outcasts Song Requested by: TK '' En knelt in a large cathedreal, before a large statue of a cross. She was praying, praying for help, she felt that some people needed it most. "I don't know if You can hear me, or if You're even there..." She looked up at the cross, hoping, and praying still. "I don't know if You would listen, to a gypsy's prayer... She stared at the cross, hoping that God himself was listening to her song, and her prayer. "Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to You..." She looked at a stain-glass window, and saw what was believed to be the face of God. "But still I see Your face, and wonder, were you once an outcast too...?" She looked back down, her eyes closed, and her hands folded. She was still praying. "God help the outcasts, hungry, from birth, show them, the mercy, they don't find, on Earth..." She knew she wasn't from Earth, but she felt like she was, because He treated her like one of his own... "God help my people, we look to you still..." She started to cry, thinking of how many needed the love of The Lord. "God help the outcasts, or nobody will..." She could hear the prayers of some around her. ''"I ask for wealth..." "I ask for fame..." "I ask for glroy to shine on, my name..." "I ask for love...I can possess" "I ask for God and His angels to bless me..." En looked back down and continued her prayer. "I ask, for nothing, I can get by..." She sighed sadly, hoping that He was listening to her every word. "But I know, so many less, lucky than I..." She wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand, and tried as hard as she could to get Him to listen. "Please help, my people, The poor and downtrod..." She sighed once more. "I though we are all, children of God..." She prayed as hard as she possibly could, she knew these people needed help, and He was the best solution she could come to at the moment. "God help the outcasts...Children of...God..." Chapter Six: Colors of The Wind Character Requested by: Peebles '' Luun sat against a large oak tree in the park. She stared out over the horizon as the sun began to set, when she saw Vix walking by. He looked at her as if she was insane, "What are you staring at? It's just a sunset..." Luun just kept looking at the horizon, "It's beautiful..." Vix just rolled his eyes. Luun looked at him and decided that he needed to know there was so much more to nature than what meets the eye. "You think I'm an ignorant savage, and you've been so many places, I guess it must be so..." She stood and approached him, taking a laser out of his virtually disguised PAK. "But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me..." She thrust it back into his hands and turned away. "How can there be so much that you don't know?" She beckoned him to follow her as she walked. "You don't know..." She walked up a hill, picked up a stick, and stuck it into the Earth like a flag. "You think you own whatever land you land on..." She dropped the stick and walked back down the hill as Vix followed. "The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim..." She knelt down in the grass. "But I know every rock, tree, and creature..." She pet a small chipmunk who had scurried up to her. "Has a life, has a spirit, has a name..." Vix rolled his eyes and aimed his laser at a bird in a tree. "You think the only people, who are people..." She looked up, stood, walked over to Vix, and lowered his laser. "Are the people, who look and think like you..." Vix cautiously put his laser into his disguised PAK and followed Luun, who began to climb the tree. "But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger..." She pointed to a small nest of baby birds, Vix had almost shot the mother. She lifted one bird and placed it into his hands. "You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew..." She smiled as Vix pet the small bird and placed it back into the nest. She jumped down, and looked up into the now moonlit sky. "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?" A cry of a wolf could be heard in the distance. "Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?" She pointed to a collection of stars that resembled a smiling face of a cat. Vix looked awed at these sights, he had been here many times, but Luun was showing something new, and now it was as if he was in a place he had never gone before. "Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?" She took Vix's hand and lifted it up into the air, as a gust of wind blew by. "Can you paint with all the colors of the wind...?" He looked at his hand, then back up at the breeze, and suddenly he could see it, a gust of color, everywhere the wind blew... "Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" Vix turned to her and nodded enthusiastically. She took his hand and ran into the cluster of trees. "Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest!" She plucked a berry as she ran and tossed it into Vix's mouth. "Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth!" They were out of the trees and on a hill that overlooked a meadow. She pushed Vix down the hill and rolled down after him. "Come roll in all the riches all around you!" Vix was actually laughing when he came to the end of the hill. "And for once, never wonder what they're worth!" She stood up and walked him over to a stream. "The rainstorm and the river are my brothers..." A small mammalian creature poked it's head out of the water. Vix walked over and pet it's head. "The heron and the otter are my friends!" She smiled at Vix and stood on the riverbank. "And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop, that never ends!" She spun around and ran back into the field, Vix following close behind. "How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know!" She ran back up the hill, and stopped, Vix did the same. "And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper skinned!" Vix stared out at the landscape, with a new perspective this time. "We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains! We need to paint with all the colors of the wind..." She picked up some dirt and placed it into Vix's hands. "You can own the Earth, and still, All you'll own is Earth until..." Vix looked down and set the dirt down. A breeze blew by once more, and ruffled their hair. It was a wonderful sensation. "You can paint...With all the colors...of...the...wind..." Chapter Six: My Belle Evangeline It was a cool summer evening, the stars began to glitter in the distance. Meg and DJ sat upon a hill, watching the sun set below the horizon. When they could no longer see the sun itself any longer, more stars appeared before their eyes. DJ listened to his surroundings, and heard a voice, just a voice singing out in the night. "Look how, she lights up, the sky..." DJ could only think of one she at the moment, so he looked to Meg. This person was right, she seemed to glow in the darkness, maybe it was just her vibrant blonde hair, but she still seemed to glow. "Ma Belle, Evangeline...." He wasn't sure who this Evangeline was, but for now, he didn't care... "So far above me, yet I..." Meg seemed to hear the music too, she stood up and offered DJ her hand. "Know her heart, belongs, to only me..." DJ took her hand, and she pulled him to his feet, where she moved one of his hands to her waist, and moved her hand to his shoulder. DJ smiled and began to move, she wanted to dance to the music. "Je t'adore..." Meg spoke out to translate, "I adore you." "Je t'aime..." "I love you." "Evangeline..." They stepped back and forth, from side to side, ballroom dancing on top of a hill. "You're my queen of the night..." DJ dipped Meg, her hair fell back, almost touching the ground, she had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. "So still, so bright..." DJ lifted her, and they assumed their normal position once again. "That someone as beautiful...as she..." He lifted his Parisian love into the air, twirled around, and set her down once again. "Could love, someone, like me..." She smiled, a beautiful smile, it brightened the entire night, at least, that's how DJ saw it. "Love always, finds a way, it's true..." He twirled Meg, pulled her close, and twirled her away once again, of course, he liked it when she was close. "And I love you, Evangeline..." For now it was just music, as they danced. "Eh...Meg?" DJ said, he was going to tell her, exactly, how he felt about her, and he was going to do it soon, tonight, in fact. "Oui?" "I lo-..." Before DJ could get another word out, the words to the song came once again. "Love is beautiful..." DJ sighed and just continued to dance with Meg, swearing he'd tell her at the next possible moment. "Love is wonderful..." He could see the interest and curiosity in her eyes as they danced...She wanted to know as much as he wanted to say it. "Love is everything, do you agree? Mais' oui..." DJ dipped his love once again, he could see a refection of a bright star glimmer in her eye. "Look how, she lights up, the sky..." Slowly, he pulled her up once more, where they just stared into the other's eyes. "I love you, Evangeline..." "Meg...I-..." DJ was cut off once more, but that was only because Meg had pressed her lips against his. DJ's eyes were wide, but soon, he relaxed, and kissed her back. When she finally pulled away from him, she smiled and said, "Je t'aime..." Somehow, DJ knew what that meant, and smiled. "I love you too..." Chapter Seven: Be Like Other Girls Zepta didn't know what to do, she hated this awful planet...So she broke down, for the first time in her 428 years of life, she cried, her tears were tye-dye. Mia and Kira entered te room, they had heard Zepta weep. "Zepta? Are you okay?" Mia asked. "Yeah, you sound really sad..." Kira said. "I hate being a princess!" Zepta screamed. "I just want to be a regular girl! Princesses are so boring and refined! I'm nothing like them! Why did I'' have to be a princess?!" Zepta buried her face in her hands. Kira and Mia's eyes filled with tears, as te approached the crying alien before them. Kira sang quietly, as she hugged Zepta, along with Mia, who started to fry as well. ''"The life, of a princess, from her birth is well-defined..." Zepta hugged Kira as she cried. "She must humbly serve her country...Play the part, she's been assigned..." Zepta understood...But she didn't enjoy it... "She guards the hopes of her people...Weak, mighty, rich and poor..." Kira patted Zepta's back and ran her other hand through Mia's hair. "Who could ever ask for more...?" Mia sang too. "Who could ever ask for more..." The two sang together. "Who could ever ask for more..." They both hugged Zepta tightly, so she was stuck between the two of them. She felt trapped...So she broke free, and started to sing a little song of her own. ''"I wanna be like other girls! Climb up a tree like o-thee girls can, just to be free like other girls! Get to be..." She grabbed Mia's hands and started jumping up and down on the bed, both of them laughing. "To slouch when I sit!" Zepta flopped down, and laid back on her pillows. "To eat a whole cake!" Mia continued to jump. "Feel the sun of my feet!" Zepta grabbed a round, orange pillow. "Get dirty!" Mia sang. "Act silly!" Zepta added in, laughing. "Be anything I want to be!" The two jumped off the bed and landed on the floor, laughing hysterically. Kira watched in shock. Girls and princesses were supposed to be refined, and calm, not loud, wild and obnoxious! "Dance around!" Zepta jumped up and twirled, her dress (or the painted, torn up rag that used to be a dress), fluttered out. "In my underwear!" Mia pulled her dress up, revealing her "leggings" we're only tall socks, and also showing her undergarments. "Mia!" Kira yelled, yanking her dress down. "To run really fast!" The two ran around the room in circles. "To get rid of this fan!" Zepta snatched a fan out of Kira's hands. "To eat a whole cake!" Mia sang again. "Get crazy!" Zepta shook her hair and made it into more of a mess than it already was. "With frosting!" Mia was still stuck on the idea of cake. "No escorts," Zepta sang out, happily. "No manners," Mia sang, knowing that she most likely didn't have any manners anyway. "No nursemaids," Zepta despised nursemaids. "No worries," Mia threw her hands up in the air, smiling broadly. "No hands folded perfect..." The two sang, folding their hands together. "Like holding a li-ly..." The two sang in a mocking tone. Kira thought, and smiled, "No...Pinchy...Shoes?" Zepta smiled, "Yeah!" "I wanna be like other girls!" The three joined hands, smiling. "Scrape up my knee like o-ther girls can," They all spun together in a circle. "Just to be free like other girls...Get to be!" They all fell backwards. "To speak for myself!" Zepta sat up, pointing at herself. "To sing way off-key!" Mia sang, doing so at that moment. "Marry someone I've met..." Kira sang, sitting up as well. "Who loves me for me..." They all had a picture of someone they cared for in their minds. "No escorts, no manners, no nursemaids, no worries," Kira jumped up. "No hands folded perfect!" Zepta and Mia stood up beside her. "Like holding a li-ly..." The three sang together. "No Pinchy shoes!" The three took off their shoes -!: ran around the room once more. "I wanna be like other girls!" Zepta ran in wild circles. "Climb up a tree like o-ther girls can!" Mia jumped on the bed again. Just to be free like other girls..." The all came together on the bed and gradually jumped higher, and higher. "Get to be!" The fell off the bed, and broke out, into a fit of laughter. Chapter Eight: Beauty and The Beast En and Zim stood on opposite sides of a large ballroom, both very anxious...and very nervous. Zay and Dib watched them from a distance. "Isn't it wonderful?" Zay asked. "I guess so...I mean, as much as I despise Irkens-" "Hey!" Zay elbowed Dib, laughing slightly. "Sorry, what I meant is, as much as I despise Zim, it's still kind of nice," Dib finished. "That's better," Zay replied, leaning against him, lovingly. Dib smiled, and locked his hand with her's. Zay smiled back, as she watched Zim and En finally meet, at the base of the stairs. She began to sing, it was quiet, but it still echoed through the room. "Tale as old as time...true as it can be..." En smiled at Zim, and took his hands, placing one on her waist, and holding the other in her own. "Barely even friends, then somebody bends...unexpectedly..." Zim blushed a dark shade of green, En chuckled slightly. "Just a little change...Small, to say the least..." Slowly, the couple moved onto the dance floor. "Both, a little scared...Neither one prepared..." The two began to move, one two three, one two three, one two three, over and over again, waltzing across the floor, smiling. "Beauty..." Zay gestured to En. "And...The Beast..." Zay pointed to Zim. "Ever just te same...Ever a surprise..." Zim twirled En, and pulled her close to him, smiling a little more. "Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise...!" En blushed, and continued to dance. "Tale as old as time...Tune as old as song..." Zay swayed slightly as she watched Zim and En dance, a happy smile plastered on her face. "Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong..." "What the Zay-Beast says is true...you are...quite the beauty..." Zim murmered quietly. "You're kind of a beast, you...Crazy, little nub," En joked. Zim glared, but chuckled slightly anyway. "Certain as the sun...Rising in the east..." "I am not a nub..." Zim said quietly. "Yes you are," En said. "Yeah, I know..." "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast..." Zim twirled En, her dress fluttering outward as she spun. "Tale, as old as time...Song, as old as rhyme..." Zim dipped En, and looked directly into her eyes. "Beauty...and...The Beast..." Zim wasn't sure what he was about to say, or...why he was about to say it, for that matter...But he felt like he had to... "En-Monkey...I..." "Yes...?" En prompted, curiousity flickering in her eyes. "I love you...I always hide it...But I do love you...Now...Shall we suck face like Dib-Monkey and Zaydia do?" Overhearing the last part, Dib and Zay blushed awfully. "Oh...I love you too, you crazy nub!" Zim smiled. "And yes..." En said, as Zim lifted her upright, "We shall." Zim's eyes seemed to glimmer, as he pulled his beloved Irken author in, for a kiss. Zay smiled, "How sweet..." Dib nodded, "Yeah...I guess..." Zay smirked, and looked up at Dib, mischief glinting in her eye. "Oh...Come here, you paranormal nut!" "Zay, what do you-?" Dib was immediately cut off, by Zay grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Dib was shocked, but only for a moment, before kissing her back. She let him go, with a bright smile. "Wow..." Was all Dib could muster. At that time, Zim and En had gently pulled apart as well. "Zim," En began. "Dib," Zay said. "Yes?" Both boys answered. "I love you...And I always will." Chapter Nine: Something There Ora and FJ stood outside, in the winter snow. Ora looked at FJ, with a small smile, after getting to know Ora, FJ seemed...different...He had changed, just slightly. Ora sang quietly in her head. There's something sweet, and almost kind... She stood behind a tree, and looked around the side of it, watching FJ in the snow. But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined! FJ looked up, and at Ora, who blushed slightly, and his behind the tree again. And now he's dear, and so unsure...I wonder why I didn't see it there before... FJ smiled, and looked back down at the snow, singing in his head as well. She glanced this way, I thought I saw... He looked back at Ora, who had her back turned to him. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw... She looked back at FJ, and saw him looking at her. No, it can't be...I'll just ignore... Ora smiled, a touch of blush on her cheeks. But then she's never looked at me that way before... Ora smirked, and threw a snowball directly at DJ. New...and a bit alarming...Who'd have ever thought that this could be...? FJ fell back on impact, and laughed. He molded a large snowball, but before he could throw it, Ora threw another one, causing him to fall backwards, and the snowball he made, landed on him. True...That he's no, Prince Charming...But there's something in him that I simply did-n't see... Zar, Zim, Zag, and Zay stood at the window. "Well who'd have thought?" Zar sang, watching FJ and Ora play in the yard. "Well, bless my soul..." Zay smiled. "Well, who'd have known?" Zim shrugged. "Well who indeed?" Zay just smiled again and continued to watch them. "And who'd have guess they'd come together on their own?" Zar turned to everyone else. "It's so peculiar..." Zay turned to face Zar as well, the two sang together. We'll wait and see, a few days more..." Zim joined in this time. "There may be something there that wasn't there before..." Zim looked back out the window and nodded. "You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before..." "What? What's there, momma?" Zag asked, trying to see over the windowsill. "There may be something there that wasn't there before..." Zay nodded, smiling. "What?" "I'll tell you when you're older, Zag," Zay said, lifting her Smeet into her arms. "Oh, alright..." Zag said, disappointed. "Come, come, don't be like that, Zag," Zay said, ruffling his hair. "But I really want to know..." "How about...We go get your father and Eve, and we all go get some ice cream?" "That'll work." Zay laughed, Zag never said no to ice cream. As they all walked away from the window, no one saw FJ and Ora, share a kiss, in the pure, white, winter snow... Chapter Ten: Let It Go Neil sighed softly as he looked in the mirror, feeling alone. Lost. Not sure what to do. Was he really ready to do this?What if no one chose to accept him? What if his father decided to kick him out of the house? He was terrified, not sure if he could do this without breaking down. He took in a breath and sighed softly, thinking of a song a dear friend had taught him not long ago. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, He looked out the window, seeing the people walking through the light, fluffy snowflakes that fell silently to the ground. They were content. They had no idea of his inner turmoil. With no words of people to sting… He looked away, back into the mirror. He didn’t feel like he could be part of them anymore. A kingdom of isolation, With a sad sound, he got up and shut the curtains, shutting the world outside out. Determined to keep it away. He couldn’t do this… And it looks like, I’m the King. He sat down on the floor, leaning back as he heard the strong winds whip the shutters outside of the house for a moment. He shut his eyes tightly. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, He had a feeling he had no choice but to do this. He’d already admitted it, denying it moments later couldn’t help him now. He had to just stand up, be brave, and just come out… Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried… He stood up again, taking in a breath and trying not to let the tears fall. It was awful, he couldn’t hide the frantic pounding of his heart as he echoed what he’d always told himself. Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, He shook his head, drawing the curtain back just slightly to look out and look at the people outside. Be the good boy you always have to be. He’d tried so hard not to let anyone find out, just keep his true colors tucked away where nobody would find them. But that was before a beautiful young boy had walked into his life. A boy named Oliver. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know… The boy who’d shown him that not everybody would hate you for who you really are. He was so brave. A warrior in designer jeans, one might call him, for coming out so easily and being strong enough to fight back against those who would try and beat him down. Neil wanted to be like him. Well, now they know! He pulled the curtains open, letting in the light with a small smile. Thinking of Oliver had given him the courage he needed. If he could do it, then so could Neil. Let it go, He shook his head, heading into the room and picking up his phone, going through the pictures. Let it go, He found a picture of Oliver and pressed a kiss to it, grinning widely as he put it down again, heading toward his closet. Can’t hold it back anymore. He found a shirt, one that his mom had gotten him as a prank gift. He’d laughed it off at the time, but he never did get rid of it. In fact, he was going to wear it. In bold black lettering were the words, ‘'Loves A Boy'’. Let it go, With a smile, he tossed it onto his bed, unzipping his hoodie and hanging it back up in the closet before closing the door again. Let it go, He took off his old Floodlight t-shirt, tossing that into his hamper as he picked up the t-shirt. He smiled, knowing today Oliver would be wearing a favorite shirt of his. ‘'Likes Boys'.’ Perfect. Turn away and slam the door! He lifted it up and pulled it down over his head with a broad grin, it fit perfectly. He was gradually feeling lighter, less constricted. He was happier. I don’t care, He approached the mirror and inspected himself, he felt confident, brave, and overall, proud. What they’re going to say, He was still frightened, just a bit, he knew this wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world to do, but if he ever wanted to truly be happy, he would have to do this. Let the storm rage on, He headed toward the door and grasped the handle, taking in a small breath to ready himself, before opening the door, and heading downstairs. The cold never bothered me anyway. He headed down the steps, walking past his father and smiling at him. He got a quizzical look at the shirt he was wearing, but no questions. Somehow, his father always knew about what company he preferred, but he'd wait for Neil to tell him, when he was ready. It’s funny how some distance, Neil walked out the door, looking around at the street. Most people were far off, heading to their jobs in town. He smiled, and turned, walking the opposite way. Makes everything seem small. He was going to Oliver's house, he would be one of the first to know. And the fears that once controlled me, He shook his head, looking all around at the houses nearby. He knew about half of the people in each of them probably wouldn't accept Neil for who he was, and slam the door in his face. But the funny thing was, he didn't seem to care anymore. Can’t get to me at all! Then he paused. Oliver was someone he'd met very recently. There was someone he needed to tell first. His friend since he'd moved to Boston three years ago. He needed to do this. To see if he was brave enough. It’s time to see what I can do, He took out his phone, beginning to dial the number. Hopefully his friend wouldn't think any different of him now. To test the limits and break through. With a deep breath, he pressed the call button, holding the cell phone up to his ear as he listened to it ring. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, "Hello?" Came a voice on the other end. "Hey, Patrick." I’m free! "Oh, hey, Neil. What's up? You sound nervous about something. If it's about keeping the secret about what I did in the teacher's lounge, you don't have to keep it, I don't want you stressed out." "No, it's not that, I'm just… There's something I need to tell you," Neil's voice was shaky, Patrick was such a great guy, and he accepted Oliver, hopefully he wouldn't be any different toward him. Let it go, "Oh, okay, go ahead," Patrick replied, and then became silent, clearly waiting for Neil's response. Let it go, "Well… I don't really know how to say this, but… Patrick, I- I prefer to be around men…" "What?" I am one with the wind and sky. He didn't understand what he was trying to say. Neil shook his head, "Patrick, I'm a… I'm a homosexual." Patrick didn't respond for a few moments, and Neil trembled. "Please say something…" Let it go, "I was wondering when you were going to tell me." Let it go, Neil's eyes went wide as he heard laughter from the other end of the phone, "Neil, dude, I've seen you more attentive in the locker room than in science class. Especially since Oliver was moved to our gym period." "So… You're okay with it?" You’ll never see me cry! Laughter again, "Of course I am, man, it's who you are, and I'm happy you've finally come to terms with that. Everyone's a little gay for somebody, anyway. Like me with Misha, Tiana for Ashley, and Travis for Jensen Ackles. Now are you going to tell your boyfriend?" "I don't have a boyfriend." "You will." And with that, Patrick hung up. Here I stand, Neil felt proud of himself as he put his phone away in his pocket, he'd finally told somebody, someone knew and it felt wonderful. Already he was starting to feel more at ease. And here I'll stay, He took off down the road, running toward Oliver's house. If he could tell Patrick, he could definitely tell him. Let the storm rage on… He looked at every building around him, trying to remember which one belonged to him. The boy who'd helped him realize this was who he was. Albeit, indirectly. My power flurries through the air into the ground, Then he stopped. What about Claire? What about his girlfriend…? My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, He took his wallet from his back pocket, inside he kept two pictures, one of Claire, and one of all his band members, Patrick, Travis, Robin, and now Oliver. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. Oliver… He shook his head, taking the picture of Claire out of his wallet and looked at it for a moment. I’m never going back, He crumpled it in his hand and tossed it into the snow. He was through with her. The past is in the past! He grinned, putting his wallet away, knowing that new space was reserved for one special person, for now and hopefully forever. Let it go, He ran the rest of the way to Oliver's house, heart pounding. He wasn't sure how to tell him, now that he thought about it, but he didn't care. Let it go, He stopped in front of Oliver's house, staring up at it with a smile. He was ready. He could do this. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. He walked eagerly up the front sidewalk and onto the porch. His hand came out from his pocket, and he knocked on the solid oak door. Let it go, The door opened a moment later, and there was a pair of glittering eyes and flawless chestnut hair. Neil heard a voice like silk, "Yes?" Let it go, He wanted to pull him in for a kiss, just as thanks for giving him the courage to be who he was, but he remained still, a grin on his face. "I got a new shirt," He said. That perfect boy is gone! Oliver raised and eyebrow and looked down, seeing the large bold letters of Neil's shirt. 'Loves A Boy'. He looked down at his own shirt, 'Likes Boys'. Here I stand, Oliver looked back to Neil, confusion and surprise etched onto his face and in his emerald eyes. "It's… Lovely. Why did you decide to wear it?" In the light of day, "Because it's true… " Neil said, blushing lightly and smiling at Oliver. "But… Claire-" Oliver began, but was quieted by Neil once again. "I don't think girls are really my thing." Let the storm rage on, Oliver looked at Neil, both with hope and joy. He never thought he would have a chance with him, but this changed everything. "Did you want to go down by the lake later? I heard it's beautiful during the night." "I… Yes, of course. I'd love to." Neil's heart fluttered. He had come out to Oliver, and Patrick, and later he would tell his dad. Those would be the most difficult, but if he could do it, he was confident for everyone else. This wouldn't be so bad after all. The cold never bothered me anyway. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:DAZR Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Musicals Category:FAMR Category:Invader Gia